Broken Heart, Beating Drums
by Blargwhatsittoya
Summary: The doctor gets a destress signal from a desalent planet. But what happens when he finds someone he thought he would never have to see again in his life? THIS IS SOOOOO SAAAD TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions torture and violents...and maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this is my first ever Doctor Who fic, so plz...be gentle...**

*ShOoOoOoOoOooo*

He switched a lever and sighed. Another distress signal. He didnt know why but this one made his heart sink. It wasnt the message, though scratchy and fuzy, it was the vioce. It was so formilier...he could have sworn he knew who said those scrambled and unrecognisable words.

The Tardis landed a while ago, he was just afraid to step outside. Him, the Doctor! He of all people shouldnt be scared. He fought deadly aliens, killed monsters and went through time in space! And this humanly emotion was now pumping through his vains. The thought made him annoyed.

He took a breath and sighed. Things were quieter now that Amy and Rory were gone. The memory made him sad. He wanted to cry, but he refused. No time for crying. He needed to find who sent the message.

He jumped into actiom, talking a mile a minute at himself...or Sexy...

He grabbed his coat and flung the front doors open, taking a look see at the desalent planet. No one in sight. Not a plant or animel ether. This confused the doctor. Where was the one in need of help. He took out his sonic screw driver and scanned the area. He flicked it. It began to glow.

"One? Only one life form detected?" he cried at the machine. Well, it wasnt its fault. He would have to scower this planet for the other person, which eritated him. He sighed, frabbing a few suplies from his tartdis. A blanket, a bottle of water (for the shock), a sandwich in case they were hungry, and a book.

He jammed all of it into his bag and raced off, searching for the peraon in need of help.

The doctor sighed and continued his walk, he had stopped running an hour earlier. This...this was exhausting. He scanned the planet one more time, finding the same answer again. 1.

He huffed and dragged his feet. He was reaching the top of a mountain when...he saw it.

It was a large building, a dome with circles and lines etched into it. He sighed. Finaly...he found them. He ran down the hill and slide the couple feet left. There, near the edge of the building he saw a sign. He ran over and read it. It said,

"EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. KEEP AWAY."

He raised an eye brow. Perhaps he need not go inside. But then again, he did come all this way...He desided to take a look see at what was so dangerous. As he crept into the unlocked building, he saw a glowing light near the middle of the room. It was high up, so he would have to climb.

He clung to the stair infront of him and climbed a few more feet. He huffed as he pulled himself up. This person had better be in real trouble or so help him he would-

*THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.*

The doctor didnt move. He became stiff and a horrified expression came to his face. He didnt want to move. This cant...no this cant be...

"B-brother?"

The doctor felt tears roll down his face and turned slowly. He stared into the same bleach blond, red eyed man that died saving him. But no...this cant be...

"Brother...it hurts..."


	2. Chapter 2

He was bleeding..

No...he cant be bleeding...but he was.

He was crying also, pain and fear mixed into his once evil eyes.

Was he afraid of him? The doctor didnt know...but he couldnt stay. He had to leave...leave him alone? How could he?

The master was half limp, hanging from the metal shakles that held him high. His toes barely touched the floor. He was trembling and scars...so many scars...it was like someone beat him before they left him here. The Doctor turned away. He couldnt stand looking at him anymore.

*THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.*

A sob pearced the doctors ears. He turned. Every thump that went through the master's mind sent shock waves of pure agony over him. He thrashed a little at his bonds and sobbed loudly.

"I-I-I-IM S-S-SORRY! PLEASE!" He cried, tears falling from his cut and scrapped cheeks. The shock seemed to excelerate with each thump. The doctor had to do something...NOW!

He jumped to his feet and ran to the other timelord. He flashed his sonic at the cufs and they released The Master. He fell to the floor and muffled a sob. The doctor stood there, trying to deside if the master was worth it...if he really needed to save him.

The master lurched suddenly, vomiting all over the floor and part of himself. He hiccuped and laid there, not expecting the doctor to help him any further.

The doctor sighed and knelt down next to the blond man's head. "...hey..." he said quietly. He didnt realise how shaky and scratchy his vioce sounded. He shook that thought away when the master tried sitting up, but his arms continued to buckle and colapse. The doctor laid one hand on his back and he jerked away, fear shooting back into his eyes. "I-I-Im sorry...p-please dont put it back on..." he sobbed, crumpling into a ball and crying again.

The Doctor looked horribly worried. This was nothing like the Master...this CANT be the master...

"Please..." came a whimper. The doctor looked up and bit his lip. "Im not gonna hurt you...promise..." he said, almost like he cared for him. No! He hated the Master. Sworn enimies...but...no...he loved him. He was his brother...

He looked back up. The master's cloths were shreds now, barely covering him. He watched as the master trembled...and then he remembered. The shock.

He reached into his bag and pulled it and the water out. The master looked afraid even if it was a blanket and water. The doctor came a little closer. "Im gonna put the blanket around you so you arent cold...okay?" he asked. the master didnt relpy. He knelt a little higher then the trembling man and wrapped him up tight, then undid the water bottle.

"Can you drink by yourself?" he asked. The master was fixed on the water. He just stared at it, then dryly gulped. The dictor now knew...he NEEDED the water. He scooted just a little closer and handed the bottle to the master.

Of course, the master was trembling to bad to hold the bottle steady, so the doctor helped just by holding the bottom for him. It was a lot like feeding a baby its bottle, only this wasnt a baby.

The master drank most of the water until The doctor had him stop. "Too much and you'll die..." he told him. The master whined a little but blinked away his tears. The doctorreached his hand out. "Why dont we get you out of here..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the favs and the reviews ILOVEYOUALL**

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows and continued to extend his hand. The master looked fearfully at him, afraid to take the offerd hand. The doctor sighed.

"Come now, I wont hurt you..." he said as gentle as he could, reaching further to help the master, but recioled as soon as the other man let out a cry and scooted back, tears welling in his eyes once again. The doctor sighed and thought again.

"Do you remember, brother...remember what you did?" he asked. Perhaps the master forgot who he was or what he did. Maybe that was why he was so afraid. The master began to tremble and locked his legs close together, shoving his hand between them and sobbing.

"NO PLEASE I-I-IM SORRY! I SAID I WAS SORRY...!" He sobbed violently, holding tighter. The doctor looked bewildered at the masters actions. "I wont hurt you, I promised didnt I?" he said softly. The master continued to tremble and nearly collapsed when the doctor came closer.

Anger and confusion rose in the doctors heart and he grabbed the master, a little too rufly. "Dont you remember anything? DONT YOU REMEMBER ME?" He shouted. The master sobbed louder and tried pulling free from the doctor.

The doctor sudden realised how tight his grip was and how loud the master was sobbing. He quickly released him and stared at him in worry and disbeleif. "I-I-Im sorry...I didnt mean to hurt you..." he said. The master wiggled away from the doctors reach and stared at him in a petrified manner.

The doctor rubbed his forehead. What had come over him...why did he do that? He sighed and looked back up at The master. He saw his leg and arm showing and realised he was beaten pretty bad. He would never be able to take him out of this hell hole with him screaming every five seconds...

He remembered something and quickly went searching through the things in his bag. He shot a glance up at The master. He wasnt wearing much clothing. In fact. He could see the skin on his thighs and lower back which had turned purple with bruises. He bit his lip and went back to digging.

He found his sonic screwdriver and smiled. Good thing he installed a seringe and tranquilizer into it. He looked up at the master, then pointed to the opposite side of room. "LOOKA RAINBOW DRINKER!" He yelled.

He smiled when the master flipped to see what was attacking and he quickly jabbed the screwdriver into one side of the masters thigh, then held down a button. The master screamed and jerked back, but the medicine had its way. He fell to the ground and tried crying out, but sounded more like moaning. The doctor grabbed the blanket the master dropped and quickly wrapped him in it like a cacoon.

The master tried to fight back, but was way too weak. He slumped there and breathed unevenly as the doctor gathered him up and held him close, collecting his things.

Once he desended and went back to the door, a cold breeze blew through it. He bit his lip and looked down at the master. He would have to run just to keep them both warm. He braised himself and flung the door open. A fearce winter wind blew in his face, sending him into a fus of unbridald shivers.

It took a whole two hours to run back to the tardis, and by the time the doctor reached her he and The master were both trembling from the harsh weather. He swung the doors open and rushed in, quickly laying the master on the floor and slamming the doors closed. He breathed a breath of releif, but then stopped. He stared at the master.

He was alive...

How...?


	4. Chapter 4

The Master lay on the ground, his chest raising and falling as he stared at the bared floor beneath him. The lights from the Tardis walls shone on him so The Doctor could see...all of him. He was bloody and bruised, his ribs showing through the torn and shreaded shirt he wore. His pants were torn so short and burned so much it looked like a pair of underwear that should be tossed in the trash. He was shoeless, sockless and his hair was everywhere.

The Doctor took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. No matter how many times he blinked, he was still there...laying in front of him...in his Tardis...

He snapped out of it when he heard The Master begin to cough and blood drip doen his lips and chin. Thr Doctor raced over and lifted him up gently. "Its okay...calm down." he said gently as The Master gasped for air. "Hhhuurts!" he cried.

The blood seeped down his chin and pooled on the floor beneath him. The Doctor pulled off the blanket that was drappied about him and felt about Th Master's stomach. "Its okay, just breath!" he whispered as his enemy coughed more, tears flooding down his face.

The Doctor curled an arm about Thr Masters back and held him up, the blood dripping down on his lap instead. The Master pulled his sonic screwdriver out and waved it about The Masters stomach and chest. He flicked it up and looked at it.

He looked horrified as he stared at it.

_Stomach puncture, brain damage and pelvic fracture._

The doctor swallowed and held The master down a little, taking the screw driver and rescanning. He took a deep breath. Why wasnt he regenerating? He had to, it was the only way he could heal...well...maybe there was another way...He lifted The Master up and leaned him on his belly, pushing his pointer finger and index finger down The Masters throat. He gagged and blood emptied from his mouth so he could breath properly.

"There you go...thats it, Master...just breath." he said gently as The Master gagged. He took a few deep breaths after a few minutes and clung to Th Doctors shirt. "H-huuuuuurss...h-hhhuuursss..." he sobbed, his words slurred and sad. The Doctor swallowed dryly, his throat running dry all of a sudden. Why was he talking like that? What was wrong with him...?

Oh no...the brain damage. He couldnt have been hurt this bad...not this bad...could he? The Doctor began to tremble and he felt the Master shake and collapse a bit. The doctor lifted him up and scooted him closer to him. "Its going to be okay...hang on for me, Master..."


End file.
